Charming Kind of Life
by bethie86
Summary: Sequel to Return to Charming. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Return to Charming. We rejoin Juice and Bethany to see how their life ends up with new threats and new babies. Read that one first please.**

Juice raced into the home, he shared with his girlfriend. She was sitting on the couch with the sleeping two year old in her arms. He looked at her. She smiled. He had worry written across his face which caused her smile to fade rather quickly.

"What is it Juice?" she asked.

"We're going on lockdown," he said.

"For what now?"

"Aryan threat,"

"Darby?"

"No someone new,"

She shifted to get out from under her son. Trae woke up as she left the room and began to cry for her. She sighed. Juice scooped up his son and held him. It didn't do much because he wanted his mother.

"He isn't feeling good," she said.

Juice nodded and handed him off to her. She was four months pregnant with their first child together. He quickly helped her get everything together. They headed out to the vehicles. She put Trae in his car seat and quickly buckled it. They headed to the clubhouse. Juice was sure he was right behind her the entire way. Trae cried the whole way there. She got out of the car after parking it next to Gemma and Tara. She pulled her son from the back. Juice walked over from parking his bike to help her carry things inside. Piney was sitting at the bar just inside the door. Bethany knew she was going to have to into Old Lady mode the moment they walked into the clubhouse. She knew what a lockdown entailed and it wasn't the first one she had dealt with in the last few years. She remembered the last lockdown when Trae was only 11 months old. Abel was eight months younger than Trae. Bethany didn't regret for a minute coming back to Charming, even though she knew Tara still had her doubts. Donna still had doubts about the club but she was there doing what needed to be done. Ellie and Kenny were running around with other kids that belonged to people in the club.

"I need to go lay him down. He won't stay without someone though," Bethany said.

"I got him, at least until they call church," Juice said.

"Baby they need you out there,"

"Give me five minutes with him,"

"All right, Trae go with daddy,"

She put her son in his arms and watched them walk down the hall. She turned to the kitchen where Gemma was busy going over the inventory and trying to decide what they could easily make a lot of to feed everyone. She was getting a list together to send someone to the store.

"What can I do to help, Gemma?" Bethany asked.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were here," Gemma said.

"We just got here,"

"Where's Trae?"

"Juice is trying to get him to take a nap,"

Gemma nodded. She turned back to what she was doing. Bethany started in going through the cupboards with her.

"All right, I'm gonna get inventory of this fridge, you do those and then we can sit down with Donna and Tara to decide on what to make. I don't know how long we are going to be here but we can make it work," Gemma said.

Bethany nodded. She went through the cupboards fairly quickly. Then she walked out to grab Donna and Tara. The four of them sat down to come up with some kind of plan to deal with meals. They decided that they would go with cereal, pop tarts, and muffins for breakfasts along with fruit, milk and juice. They were going to do simple lunches of sandwiches and cans of ravioli and things for the kids. The big meals of the day would be dinner where they decided on lasagna, chicken and rice, hamburgers and hot dogs, chili with cornbread, and beef and noodles with mashed potatoes. If they were there longer than that they would have to sit down and do it again. She sighed. She noticed that Juice was back out in the main room of the clubhouse. He pulled her to his chest when he saw her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Where's our boy?" she asked.

"Watching a movie with Ellie," he said.

She nodded. The guys headed in for church. She kissed Juice one more time before he headed into the room. Donna appeared next to her.

"How's it going with you two?" she asked.

"It's great. I couldn't ask for anyone better, I mean we had our issues in the past but since I've been back and we worked it out, things are amazing," Bethany said.

Donna nodded. Bethany looked over at her.

"You ok?" Bethany asked.

Donna shrugged. Bethany pulled her over to a table.

"What's wrong?" Bethany asked.

"That girl over there," Donna said.

"What about her?"

"She keeps hitting on Op,"

"So put her in her place,"

"He says nothing is going on but I don't know if I trust that anymore,"

"Donna, Opie's not dumb enough to do something like that at home where he has you,"

"You think so?"

"I know my brother,"

"Things haven't been going that well for us lately,"

"Just trust me."

Bethany got up from her seat. She was determined to set her sister in laws mind at ease. She walked over to the girl that Donna had pointed out to her.

"Hey," she said.

The girl looked up at her.

"Hi," she said, shyly.

"Haven't seen you around here before, you new?" Bethany asked.

"I'm Jessica, I'm from LuAnn's."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Why is that?"

"I don't go over there. It just explains why I've never seen you before."

"You're Opie's sister, right?"

"Yeah, and Juice's old lady."

"They both talk about you a lot."

"All good things I hope."

"Yeah, of course. Opie was fixing my car last week and they were talking about one of the girls from a while back. Your name got brought up,"

"OH I know what time you are talking about. The girl who got the broken nose for trying to push up on Juice?"

"Yeah, I know the guys who have old ladies are off limits around here. I've tried to avoid parties here,"

"How come?"

"My son. I don't normally have a baby sitter and it's hard enough to get someone to watch him so I can film."

"So all Opie has done for you is fix your car?"

"Yeah, what else did you think?"

"Rumor had it that you were hitting on him,"

"No way, he asked if I wanted to try to get a play date for my son with his son but he wasn't sure his wife would be up for it. We moved here when I got hired at LuAnn's and don't really know anyone,"

Bethany nodded.

"How old is your son?" she asked.

"James is six," Jessica replied.

"Kenny is six too. I'll talk to Donna,"

Jessica nodded. The little boy standing next to her looked nervous about even being there.

"I'll be back," Bethany said.

She nodded again. Bethany walked away and went back to her sister in law.

"Well," Donna asked.

"Apparently, Opie has been trying to get Kenny and her son together for a playdate. She just moved here with her son and they don't know anyone," Bethany said.

"You believe it?"

"Yes,"

Donna nodded. Kenny ran by her with two of his friends.

"Kenneth," Donna said.

He stopped and turned toward her.

"Stop running," she said.

"Kenny, my little man," Bethany smiled.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Bring your little monster friends over here, I got someone I want you to meet,"

"All right,"

He followed her over with his two friends. She walked them over to Jessica and James.

"Kenny Winston, this is James," she said.

"Hi," Kenny replied.

"Hi," James sounded nervous.

"Want to play with us?"

"Sure,"

The four boys took off. Bethany looked at Jessica.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Bethany smiled. "If you will excuse me, I have to go check on my little one."

"Sure,"

Bethany walked away from her right as the guys were coming out of church. Juice nodded her direction and went straight to his little computer corner. He had work to do, obviously. She stopped and listened to Clay's speech about how they were all family and they were going to keep them all safe. She rolled her eyes and edged her way down the hall to check on her son. Ellie was lying on the bed with him and they were watching a movie. Trae's thumb was in his mouth. She smiled and went back to the main room of the clubhouse. She walked over to the computer area that had been set up for Juice.

"You doing ok babe?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied.

"You need anything?"

"Nah baby, I'm all right. How's our babies?"

"Trae is still with Ellie in our room and this one is doing just fine with all the chaos of the day,"

"Good."

She smiled at him. He looked back down at the computer. Jax walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. She glanced over at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Distracting my IT guy?" he joked.

"That's my job, isn't it?"

"Not if you want out of here before Christmas or I guess in your case before you give birth,"

"That's not even remotely funny Jackson Teller,"

He laughed. She shoved him playfully. Juice just rolled his eyes. Piney looked up from his seat at the bar. Opie came walking over to her.

"You talked to Donna I take it?" he asked.

"What would make you ask that?" she asked.

"She's over talking to Jessica."

"Opie, you better not make me out to be a fuckin liar,"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything with that girl,"

"You better not be."

Bethany walked away from her brother. The people who had been sent out for groceries had just gotten back and she had to help put everything away. She made sure to stash a box of pop tarts for her room. They were an easy snack for her son. She was really hoping this baby was a girl. She wanted a girl really badly but she knew she would be happy no matter what they got. A pair of arms wrapped around her.

"We're heading out," he said, into her neck.

She pulled away just enough to be able to turn around in his arms. He kissed her.

"You be careful," she said.

"I will babe," he replied.

She kissed him hard before he turned to leave the kitchen. They all headed out. She started on dinner for everyone. She had help but it was up to her on how to make it. She chose giant batches of cheesy chicken and rice for them all. She got them in the oven and then headed out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another few hours before the guys got back. She had already fed everyone in the clubhouse with one final pan left for the boys that were gone. She was working on getting her son a bath and into bed. Juice stumbled in, looking like he had been through the ringer.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Got in a fight," he shrugged.

"With who? Rocky?"

"Something like that,"

"What do you mean something like that?"'

"It's all right babe,"

She gave him a funny look. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Are you the only one who looks like this?" she asked.

"No, Hap got shot," he said.

"Jesus,"

He nodded. She shook her head. She couldn't believe some of the things they got into. She looked over at their son who was playing in the bathtub.

"Hi daddy," Trae smiled.

"Hi buddy," Juice gave him that grin.

Bethany sighed. She was stunned that her son was so nonchalant about his father being hurt.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good."

"Yeah?"

She lifted their son from the bathtub and wrapped him in a towel. She got him dressed for bed with his pull up and his Cars pajamas. She was glad that there was a toddler bed in the room. She really didn't want to have to figure out how to put all of them on one bed tonight.

"It should all be over soon," Juice said.

She nodded. She made her son lay on his bed and got him tucked in. She turned on a movie for him and lay down next to Juice. He had already been cleaned up from the fight he had obviously been in. She snuggled up next to him. He leaned his cheek against her head as they watched a Disney movie with their son. He was gently rubbing her belly as well. He had no problems watching Disney movies with Trae. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

She checked on Trae who was already sound asleep. She smiled as she moved back to where she had been lying on Juice's chest. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He was soon softly snoring. That just left her to sleep. It didn't come easily and she wasn't sure why. She had no idea what time she actually fell asleep but exhaustion had taken over.

When she woke up the next morning, Juice and Trae were out of the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had a doctor's appointment that week. She wondered if Juice remembered about it. She knew she would be able to go but she was going to have to have an escort. She sighed. She got up from the bed and slipped her feet into her sandals. She wasn't walking around the clubhouse barefoot.

"Morning, princess," Piney said when he spotted her.

"Morning, dad. Have you seen Juice and Trae?" she asked.

"He just took the rugrat out to the play set. He was getting a little antsy."

"Trae was or Juice?"

Piney chuckled. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She settled on a bowl of cereal and some chocolate milk. She then went back down to the dorm room. She got ready for the day. She was glad that she wasn't one of those people who were stuck in the main room of the clubhouse to sleep. She actually had a room and a bed to sleep in. She got a shower and got dressed. She walked out of the room and locked the door behind her. She went outside to find her man and her son on the little playground that had been put up for him and Abel. Juice was pushing Trae on the swing.

"You doing ok babe?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little stir crazy. You know how I get," he replied.

"Hi mommy," Trae giggled from the swing.

"Hi handsome," she smiled.

"Did you sleep ok?" Juice asked.

She shook her head.

"It's not home," she replied.

"I know babe, I'm sorry." Juice sighed.

"It's not your fault Juice."

"I gotta figure out where this threat is coming from,"

"I can take Trae if you need to get to work babe,"

"Nah, it's all right. I need to spend some time with him."

"This is true but you can't put club shit aside either. Clay will have your head."

"It's fine babe."

She sighed. He moved away from the swing to give her a kiss. She smiled.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I know what we need so we can actually sleep though."

"What's that?"

"A fan. Something to create a little white noise like we do at home,"

"I can handle that,"

"Yeah?"

"Anything my babe wants, she's gonna get."

She smiled and kissed him again. She was glad all the drama from when she first came back was gone. She was safe and so was her son. They didn't have to worry about much. She was also glad that Gemma had banned everyone from smoking in the clubhouse with all of the kids and the pregnancies in the club. There were at least two other women in the clubhouse that were pregnant.

"I have that baby appointment tomorrow," Bethany said, regaining Juice's attention.

"What time?" he asked.

"Ten."

"I should still be here to be able to take you."

"Should?"

"Yeah we may have to leave,"

"Well how am I supposed to go if you aren't here?"

"You will make the appointment, I promise."

She nodded. She glanced over at the picnic tables. Happy and Jax had just stepped out the door of the clubhouse to smoke. She sighed. Juice put his hand on her arm.

"What are you thinking babe?" he asked.

"Just wonder how different things would be if someone else was in charge," she said.

"He's not going to challenge Clay."

"I know but Clay won't be able to ride forever,"

"Babe, don't worry about that."

Juice didn't hide anything from her. He didn't want any secrets. She sighed. He kissed the side of her head.

"Daddy," Trae whined.

Juice looked back at his son. The swing had slowed and almost stopped. Juice went back over and gave his son another push. Bethany walked away from the fence. She went to the picnic tables.

"Hey girly," Jax said, blowing his smoke up as she got closer.

"Hey," she replied.

"You doing ok with this lockdown?"

"Not really but I'll live,"

"Should only be another day or so."

"Yeah that's what worries me,"

"Why?"

"I want to go home. I want to know that my man is going to be around for my appointments. I want to be able to sleep. I'm pregnant and hormonal. It's not a good combination to be here and pregnant."

Jax chuckled. He put his arm around Bethany.

"It's gonna be fine. This is just a precaution anyway," he said.

"I know how lockdown's work Jax. I was born into this shit, same as you," she replied.

"Well then you know we are doing what needs to be done."

She nodded. Juice came over with Trae in his arms.

"We got church in ten," Juice said.

"All right," she took Trae and settled him on her hip.

It was getting harder for her to hold him that way as her belly was beginning to grow with the new baby. She sighed. Juice looked at her funny. She shook her head. She walked into the clubhouse behind the guys. They went straight for the wood double doors that led into church. She already had Juice's phone. They weren't allowed to have them in church. She watched her brother come down the hall and head in. She sat at the bar with her son. Tara was already there giving Abel some fruit snacks.

"You want some, Trae?" Tara asked.

"Pwease," Trae grinned.

Tara gave him some fruit snacks as well. Bethany yawned. Tara looked at her.

"Late night?" she asked.

"Nah, just couldn't sleep," Bethany said.

"Yeah I have issues sleeping in the clubhouse too,"

"Juice is gonna get a fan to see if that helps."

Tara nodded.

"You been feeling ok? Baby wise?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I haven't really had any morning sickness at all," Bethany said.

"That's good. I've been sick as hell with this one."

Tara was one of the two women other than her in there that were pregnant. Their due dates were only a few days apart.

"Mama, I gotta go potty," Trae said.

"That's my cue," Bethany laughed.

She slid from the bar stool and took Trae down the hall. She heard the guys leave church as she opened the door to their dorm. She had her son try to go on the potty and changed his pull up. They walked back down to the main room of the clubhouse. Juice was back in front of his computer set up.

"Everything ok?" she asked as Trae climbed up next to him.

"Yeah it's good. I am just looking something up for Clay," Juice said.

She nodded. She wanted to ask what he was looking for but she stopped herself. He glanced up at her with a look that told her not to ask. She sighed.

"We'll be fine," he said.

"I know," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

*next day*

She was up early for her appointment. Her son was already bouncing off the walls. He was going a little stir crazy being stuck at the clubhouse. She had no idea how Trae got some of Juice's personality quirks but she loved it. She was glad that even though Juice was not his biological father, Trae strived to be just like him. She couldn't ask for anyone better to be a role model. Juice knew when to have fun and goof off. He said crazy off the wall things that made her laugh. She loved everything about him. He screwed up but he wasn't so head strong that he wouldn't apologize.

"Morning, beautiful," Juice smiled, as he rolled over.

"You ready for this today?" she asked.

"We find out what we're having today right?"

"Yeah, as long as they can tell,"

Juice nodded. He got up from their bed. She smiled. He began to dress for the day. She went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Babe, are we taking Trae with us?" Juice called.

"Yeah, it will do him some good to get out of here for a little while," she said.

"All right,"

Juice pulled out clothes to dress their son. He planned on driving their SUV and having Happy follow them. Bethany walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the clock. He went to see if Happy was awake yet. He found Happy sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee. Bethany walked up behind them with Trae. She was excited.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You better be lucky I like you," Happy told her.

"I appreciate it, Hap,"

She kissed his cheek. They all walked out of the clubhouse. Juice took Trae from her arms and loaded him into his seat. They headed for the doctor's office. She got checked in and they sat to wait to be called to the back. Trae was playing with toys that the office had. She kept a close eye on him. She still wasn't sure what the threat was since Juice wasn't able to tell her. He told her that he could only fill her in after the threat was over. They were called to the back. She was set up for the sonogram. She let Happy come back with them so he could hold Trae plus he was stuck with them anyway. The tech did all of the normal measurements and then looked at them.

"You want to know the sex?" she asked.

"If you can tell," Bethany said.

"It's a little girl,"

Bethany grinned. Juice leaned over and planted a kiss to her lips. After he moved, Happy clapped him on the back and congratulated them. They went through the rest of the appointment and headed back to the clubhouse. She walked into the clubhouse on cloud nine. Donna and Tara were right there waiting for her.

"Well what is it?" Tara asked.

"Juice, should we tell them?" Bethany teased.

"Nah, let em suffer," he joked.

"I will beat you," Tara laughed.

"Where's my dad? He really should know first," Bethany asked.

She walked further into the clubhouse, finding her father at his normal seat at the bar. She walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey daddy," she said.

"Hey sweetheart." Piney replied.

"So I have news for you,"

"What's that?"

"You're getting another grand-daughter,"

"That's great baby girl."

Bethany smiled. Juice jumped up on the bar and announced that he was having a baby girl to the entire clubhouse. They all erupted into applause. Hugs and congrats were passed around the clubhouse rather quickly. It helped make things a little better. She knew they would make it through this lock down and she would be able to be at home and hold her little girl. She was happy about that. Juice jumped down and kissed her in front of everyone. She smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you babe," she smiled.

"Where's my boy?"

Opie had taken him the moment they walked in the clubhouse. The guys all had a shot to celebrate while the women, especially the pregnant ones just talked about the upcoming future for their kids. Juice pulled Trae back into his arms. Trae's little arms were around his neck.

"Daddy, I go home," Trae told him.

"We will go home soon, bud," Juice replied.

"Now,"

"Not yet bud."

Trae made a face at him.

"Look you get you play with all of your cousins," Juice pointed out trying to make it more fun for the two year old.

Trae wasn't buying it. He was ready to go home. Juice was ready to go home. He wanted to start setting up the nursery for his baby girl. He knew that Bethany was already doing some shopping online for her. She was looking into furniture. They didn't have many shops in Charming so most of the things they got were shipped to them.

"Daddy, I go pway," Trae said.

"Sure bud," Juice put him down and turned to his girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

He went to check a few things on his computer, trying to end this lockdown as quickly as possible. She looked at him. He patted the seat next to him. She smiled. She sat down on the bench by the wall with him. He put one hand on her thigh while he was doing his search. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded. She had slept a little better the night before thanks to the fan that Juice had sent someone out for the day before. She was still worn out though. She sighed.

"I'm working on it," he said, as if reading her mind.

"I know babe," she replied.

"I'm also gonna upgrade the furniture in our dorm. We need it with the new kids and everything,"

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just thought I would ask."

"Babe that room is ours, no one else ever goes in there. Only time there is ever anyone in that room is when we are here,"

"Ok."

He thought getting a more comfortable mattress in there like the one they had at home, might help her sleep better. She yawned again and closed her eyes. He kissed her head. Jax walked over to them.

"How's the search going?" he asked.

"It's going," Juice replied.

"We gotta get this shit done. If we spend one more day here, Tara is going to kill me,"

"What? She doesn't like the hospitality we have to offer,"

Juice grinned. Jax rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not, cuz she bit my head off a minute ago," he said.

"She's just nervous about her appointment tomorrow," Bethany said.

"Shit I forgot about that,"

"That's why you suck,"

"Shut up. I kind of have other things on my mind,"

"Well don't tell her that, if you want to keep your balls,"

Jax chuckled. Bethany hadn't even opened her eyes as she talked to him. He knew she was right though. Tara was nervous about this baby. She was scared he was going to have the same genetic heart condition that his brother had. He probably would and they would have to keep a close eye on him just like they did Abel. Jax was convinced this baby was a boy.

"You two got names picked out?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, not yet," Juice said.

"We just found out she's a girl," Bethany replied.

"So what? I thought you women had this shit planned out from the time you were in Elementary school?" Jax asked.

"Nah, I was too busy with my older brother and his stupid friend in this club to deal with naming my future children,"

"Whatever. Your brother doesn't have a stupid friend."

"Yes he does. The dummy is still standing in front of me,"

She was laughing as she said it. Jax had a smirk on his face.

"I could be standing off to the side," he said.

"But you aren't," she replied, eyes still closed.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell where your voice is coming from,"

"Whatever."

He shook his head and walked away from them. Opie walked over to them. She opened one eye to look at him. He sighed.

"What's wrong big brother?" she asked.

"Donna's ready to take off," he said.

"Well you guys gotta get this shit done. You have a bunch of women and children who are stuck here day in and day out when these things happen."

"I know, we are only as good as our IT guy."

"He's pretty damn good."

"Just slow thanks to someone distracting him."

"I'm not distracting him. Shut up."

"You are distracting him. He's more focused on you than getting this shit done."

"Don't make me tell dad you're being mean,"

"I didn't know we went back to preschool."

"No, I'm just pregnant, hormonal, and stuck in this place where it reeks of old booze and nasty pussy,"

Juice started laughing. Bethany opened both eyes and got up.

"Fine, I'll just stay away from Juice until we can go home I guess. I wouldn't want to be a distraction," she huffed, walking away to find her dad.

Juice shook his head. He looked up at Opie.

"Why do that shit? Now she's gonna be pissed all day," he said.

"She'll be fine, just get that damn info," Opie replied.

"You don't have to go to bed with her tonight."

"Hey that was all your choice,"

"Doesn't mean you gotta make my life harder,"

Bethany had found Piney and was apparently telling on Opie for his behavior toward her because she pointed in their direction and Piney got up.

"You're in trouble now," Juice laughed.

"Harry Winston," Piney thundered.

Opie turned toward his father.

"You leave your sister alone," he said.

"Pop, she's distracting Juice from his job," Opie replied.

Bethany stood back chuckling as her father lit into her brother. Opie ended up walking away and going outside. She took her seat next to Juice again. He shook his head again.

"You two are ridiculous," he said.

"My brother should know better than to mess with me," she said.

"I love you babe,"

"I love you, handsome."

Trae came running over to them. He climbed up between them and put his arms around his mother's neck. She smiled.

"Well hi, handsome boy," she said.

"Hi mama," he grinned.

"What are you doing?"

"Nuffin,"

He giggled as she pulled him into her lap. She leaned down and kissed his head. Juice looked at her with their son. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He couldn't imagine his life without either one of them, now that he had them both back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another few days before they were able to go home again. Juice was thrilled to be able to take his family back to the house. Trae was excited to get back home and play with his toys again. He ran right in the house and jumped on his bed. Bethany followed him into the house and started getting things cleaned up and put away. She started working on laundry for them. She grabbed something out for dinner that night.

"Babe, I gotta get going," Juice said.

"We just got home," she said.

"I know but I gotta go on a run with the club."

"All right, I'll see you later then,"

He kissed her and headed back out the door. Trae came running out of his room as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Daddy," he yelled.

"He's already gone, Trae," she told him.

He crossed his arms and stomped his feet. She could feel the fit coming on. He held his breath until he started to turn colors. She grabbed his arms and pulled them above his head, forcing him to take a breath. He began to scream. She shook her head.

"If that's how you're going to behave, you can go to your room, sir," she told him.

The screaming kept up. She picked him up and carried him down the hall. She put him in his room and walked out. He followed her, still screaming. She shook her head.

"Trae, that's enough," she snapped.

He stopped screaming. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry that you were in your room when daddy left, but you may not scream like that," she said.

He pouted and stuck his lower lip out. She sighed.

"Come here, we'll call daddy," she said.

He sat in her lap and she picked up the phone. She dialed Juice's number. He answered it after a few rings. She put it on speakerphone.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

"Your son is having a fit cuz you left without telling him goodbye," she said.

"I'm sorry buddy,"

"Daddy," Trae whined.

"Bud, I had to go to work," Juice told him.

"No daddy,"

"Yes Trae. I'll be home later. You be a good boy for mommy,"

Trae frowned. Bethany chuckled.

"I love you both," he said.

"We love you too," she said.

"I gotta go,"

"Be safe babe,"

She hung up the phone and looked at her son. He was still being grouchy about his dad going to work. She loved her boy but he was very attached to Juice. It was amazing to her how attached the two of them were to each other even though there was no biological relation between the two. She was hoping that wouldn't change when this baby arrived. Trae settled down as time went on. She sighed.

Later on she started on dinner, wondering if Juice was going to be home that night. She got it made and called Trae to the table. She helped him climb into his booster seat at the table. She gave him a plate of food. He started to eat. She sat down at the table to eat with him. She hated nights like this where she didn't know if he would be home or not. She knew the life but it sucked more now that she had Trae because she wanted him to have that family life even though she didn't actually have it when she was growing up. She should be used to it. Her father was often gone for family meals.

Juice showed up after Trae was in bed. She was lounging on the couch waiting for him to come home. He walked in the door and sighed. She glanced up at him. He smiled.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Everything go ok?"

"Yeah it went fine."

"Good."

"Trae give you any hassle?"

"No, he was fine after he ate dinner. You know how he is with food."

Juice laughed. Trae definitely loved his food. She got up from the couch to go get Juice some dinner. He followed her into the kitchen. She sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Just tired," she said.

"Head on into bed,"

"It's all right. I will wait for you."

"Babe, I'm a big boy. I can do this,"

She was taken back by his words. He smiled at her.

"It's all right. You need to focus on you and the kids. I can warm up a plate and clean up after myself," he said.

"Juice, I like taking care of you," she said.

"Well I want you to take care of you and our baby,"

She sighed. He moved in and put his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her. She sighed against his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair. She made a face at him.

"I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz," she said.

"I love you Bethany Danae Winston," he replied.

She pulled back and went to their bedroom to get ready for bed. He got his plate and ate before going to bed. She was lying on their bed when he walked into the room. She smiled. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. She snuggled into him. He gently rubbed her belly. The baby began moving around. She chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"Baby's moving around," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I want an active baby,"

"You are crazy,"

She laughed. He kissed her again. She yawned. He moved so he could kiss her belly as he did every night before they went to sleep. She smiled. He moved back up so he could put his arm around her and fall asleep. She was glad that she was able to go to sleep in her own bed wrapped in her man's arms. She was even content with his snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

*3 months later*

Bethany was busy preparing the house for the new baby. They were still trying to decide on the baby's name. Juice walked into the house. He smiled. He saw his girl, eight months pregnant with their little girl, working on folding laundry. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"Hey babe," he replied.

"How was your day?"

"It was good, how was yours?"

"Nesting."

He chuckled. She smiled. He sat down next to her as Trae barreled into the room. He threw himself on his father's lap. Juice smiled at him.

"Hey little man," he said.

"Hi daddy," Trae giggled.

"Were you good for mommy?"

"Yeah,"

"Good boy,"

Trae threw his arms around Juice's neck. Bethany smiled.

"You ready to meet your little sister?" Juice asked.

"Yeah," Trae grinned.

"Good."

Bethany stood up with a bunch of clothes in her arms. She walked down the hall to put the clothes in her daughter's room.

"Baby, what do you want for dinner?" Juice asked.

"I'm making spaghetti," she said.

"Oh ok,"

"Your son asked for it,"

"All right babe."

She walked to the kitchen. The baby girl growing in her belly started moving. She put her hand on her belly. Juice walked into the kitchen. She looked at him. He moved over and put his hand on her belly. She smiled.

"I'm gonna miss that when she's actually here," he said.

"Yes but then you can actually hold her," Bethany replied.

"True, but it's so cool to know you are growing a life that we created."

She chuckled. He was really into this pregnancy. She was glad that he was so excited. Sometimes his anxiety level went through the roof and she had to bring him back down. She got started on spaghetti. He went to entertain his son.

*1 month later*

She called Juice at work. He was at TM working on a car. She had gone into labor. He headed to the house and picked her up. They had no choice but to take Trae with them. Piney met them at the hospital to take the little boy while they met their little girl. Her labor was short. She was thankful for that until her little girl's shoulder got stuck. Juice's eyes went wide as the doctor began to work their daughter's shoulder out. Bethany began to cry from the pain. She had opted for no pain medication and now was really regretting it.

"Almost there," Dr. Saunders said.

Juice put his hand in Bethany's. She squeezed his hand. He leaned down to kiss her head. The doctor was finally able to pop their daughter's shoulder free. They were going to do an X-ray to see if the collarbone had been broken. Once they heard their daughter's first cry, they both breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned back on the bed and watched Juice cut the cord. He followed the nurse over to the warmer. Bethany watched them.

"She's perfect babe," he said.

The doctor finished up what she was doing with Bethany. Juice followed them down to x-ray with his daughter. He wanted to be with her every step of the way. She had agreed that was what was best for them.

It was only a few minutes later that Bethany was finally able to hold her little girl in her arms and actually see her face. The little girl had a broken collarbone. They were going to have to be careful with her until it healed. She still needed a name. Bethany looked up at her man. He smiled.

"She's gorgeous, just like you," he said.

"She has your dark hair," she said.

He grinned. She stared down at her little girl.

"I'm gonna go grab Trae," he said.

She nodded. He walked out to the waiting room. Piney smiled when he saw Juice. Most of SAMCRO was in the waiting room.

"She's here," he said.

"Good," Piney grinned.

"Details Juicy," Gemma asked.

"She's a big girl, she's 8 pounds 10 ounces and 20 inches long. We have to be real careful with her for a little while," Juice said.

"Why is that?"

"They had to break her collar bone to get her out,"

Gemma looked shocked. Juice sighed. He was surprised that their daughter was so big but he shouldn't have been with as tall as Opie was. He picked up Trae.

"Want to go meet your little sister?" he asked.

"Yeah," Trae nodded.

Juice walked his son back to the room.

"Mama," Trae grinned when he saw her.

"Hey baby boy," she said.

"Sissy?"

"Yeah this is your sissy. You have to be real gentle,"

Trae nodded.

"She still needs a name," Juice sighed.

"Yeah she does," Bethany agreed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ryann."

"Ryan? Isn't that a boys name?"

"It can be either. I was thinking Ryann Analise Ortiz."

Juice thought for a moment and nodded.

"I like it," he said.

"Well that's what we got," Bethany smiled.

"Ryann Analise Ortiz."

"She's perfect."

Bethany looked down at her little girl. Having Ryann and Trae made it all worth it. She loved her children more than anything in the world. She carefully shifted her little girl. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She grinned.

"I love you Juice," she said.

"I love you," he said.

Trae giggled in his father's arms. Juice looked at him.

"You like your little sister?" Juice asked.

Trae nodded.

"I kiss," Trae smiled.

"You want to give your sister a kiss?" Juice asked.

"Yes,"

Juice leaned down to let his son kiss the baby. He was glad that Trae was excited about the baby girl that Bethany was now holding. She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

*two days later*

Bethany was heading home with her daughter. She was happy to have her little girl. Juice picked up his girls from the hospital and took them home. Trae was in the back seat, talking away. Bethany glanced back at her son. He giggled when he caught her looking at him. She chuckled. Juice looked at her.

"He is so excited that mommy is coming home," he said.

"I've missed my little boy," she smiled.

He pulled up to the house. He got Trae out of his car seat first and set him down. He then went around to get the infant seat out while Bethany headed to the house. She unlocked the door and let Trae run in the house in front of her. Juice followed her in with the baby. She sat down on the couch.

"She's getting hungry babe," he said.

She looked over at her little girl. Ryann's little lips were pursed and moving as if she was nursing which made Bethany smile. She moved to take her little girl out of the infant seat. She leaned back on the couch to nurse her little girl. Juice sat on his recliner and yawned. Trae came down the hall. He lay down on the living room floor with his cars. She glanced around the room and smiled.

"What?" Juice asked.

"This is how life is supposed to be," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Us at home with our babies."

He nodded. He looked at Trae on the floor running his cars all over the place. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Babe, I am thankful that you gave me two beautiful kids," he said.

"Juice, I love you," she grinned.

"I love you."

"You are such a good daddy,"

"I try."

He grinned. She shook her head.

"You are so goofy," she said.

"You love it," he replied.

"I definitely do."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to make babe,"

"I was thinking about just ordering out,"

"Whatever you want to do."

He nodded. He got up and went to order them some dinner. She finished up feeding Ryann and moved her to burp her. It didn't take long for the baby to burp. Trae looked back at her with a funny look on his face.

"What?" Bethany asked.

"Say 'scuse me," he said.

"Baby boy, she's just a baby,"

"She's rude, mommy."

Bethany chuckled. Juice walked back in the room.

"Daddy," Trae said.

"What?" Juice asked.

"Ryann's rude."

"Why is she rude?"

"She burped and didn't say 'scuse me."

Juice smiled.

"She can't talk yet buddy," he said.

"Why not?" Trae asked.

"Because she's a baby. She'll learn as she gets older."

"Babies are boring."

Juice sighed. He wondered how long it would be before this would start. Trae looked at his mom. Bethany smiled.

"She'll grow and you will like her again," she said.

"No mama, not if she's going to be rude," Trae said.

"Well as her big brother, you will teach her manners,"

"Why?"

"Because you are her big brother babe. She's going to look up to you."

"Really?"

Bethany nodded. Trae shrugged his shoulders and went back to his cars. Bethany shifted her daughter in her arms.

"What did you order?" she asked, Juice.

"Pizza," he replied.

She nodded. Juice sat back down on his chair. She glanced at him. He smiled at her. It was only another half hour before the pizza got there. She put Ryann in the swing. Juice went to the door to get the pizza. Trae went to the kitchen behind his mother. They sat down at the table to eat. She smiled as he climbed up into his chair.

"Mama, I hungry," he said.

"I know baby. Daddy's getting the pizza now," she replied.

Juice walked into the kitchen. He put the pizza on the counter and got out plates. Trae stared at his dad as he got the pizza ready for him.

"Here buddy," Juice put the plate in front of him.

"Thank you daddy," Trae said.

"You're welcome."

Juice smiled.

"Good manners, son," he said.

"Hear that Ryann?" Trae asked.

Juice laughed. Bethany just shook her head. It was going to be a long time before Ryann started talking. She knew it was going to be a long time before Trae even let it go that Ryann burped without saying excuse me. He had become a big stickler on manners.

"Eat your dinner," she told him.

He giggled and sat on his chair. Juice sat down on a chair with his own pizza. Bethany got her food and sat down just as Ryann began to fuss. She sighed and got up. She went to get her little girl.

"Is she always gonna do that?" Trae asked.

"She just wants to be part of the family," Juice said.

Bethany walked back into the kitchen with the baby in her arms. She sat down at the kitchen table. She held Ryann in one arm while she ate her pizza with the other hand.

"Mama," Trae said.

"What baby?" she asked.

"Why she cry?"

"She just doesn't want to be left out,"

"Oh,"

She smiled. He made a face and went back to eating his pizza. She had no problem eating with one hand. She had done it a lot when Trae was little. Once Trae was in bed later that night, she sat on the couch with her daughter in her arms. Ryann needed to be fed again. Bethany nursed her. Juice was in his chair, leaned back, watching television. He wound up falling asleep in the chair. She finished feeding the baby and burping her. Then she got up and took her down the hall to the basinet. She lay her down and went to the living room to get her man.

"Babe," she said.

Juice's eyes opened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing babe, I just put Ryann to bed. Let's go to bed," she said.

"All right,"

He got up from the chair and followed her down the hall to go to bed. She sighed. She lay down on their bed. He lay down with her and pulled her close to him. He was exhausted. They were happy to be home with both of their children. She was up a few times that night with the baby. Juice got up with Trae the next morning and got him some breakfast.

"Where's mommy," Trae asked.

"She's still sleeping bud," Juice said.

"Where's that baby?"

"She's sleeping too."

"She should stay asleep,"

Juice sighed.

"Trae, you are going to have to get used to her. She's not going anywhere. You are her big brother. She's going to look up to you. I am going to count on you to protect her," he said.

"No way," Trae scowled.

"Son, you will learn to love your sister,"

Trae shook his head. They had known that he was probably going to reject his sister at first. He looked up at Juice waiting to see if he was going to get in trouble for his attitude.

"You want to go to work with me today?" Juice asked him.

Trae nodded. Juice walked down the hall to where Bethany lay sleeping. He walked into the room. She looked peaceful. He checked on their daughter who was in the basinet in their room. He smiled when he saw her sleeping.

"Babe," he said, leaning close to his girl.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna take our grumpy son to work with me today,"

"Ok. He still mad about his sister?"

"Looks that way."

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah I know."

"I'll see you tonight,"

"I love you."

"Love you."

He kissed her and walked out. She went back to sleep. He went and helped Trae get ready to leave the house. Trae was able to ride on the bike with him as long as he was in front of Juice where he could keep the boy safe. Trae yawned. They headed out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

*two months later*

Bethany was on the lot with Trae and Ryann. She had the baby in the infant seat. Trae was playing on the playground with Abel. A truck pulled onto the lot and opened fire. Bethany pushed the infant seat back to where she was sure that Ryann wouldn't get hurt. She could hear the screaming followed by more gun shots. She had no idea where her son was.

"Trae," she yelled.

"Mama," he screamed.

She looked up to see him in his father's arms. She was glad that he was safe. He was deposited into her lap. She checked him over and kissed his head. Trae looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Mama, where's sissy?" he asked.

"She's over there," Bethany replied.

Trae squirmed to get out of his mother's arms and ran over to his screaming sister. He knelt in front of the seat. Bethany watched him check over his sister just like she had done to him and when he was satisfied that his little sister wasn't hurt, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He sat there next to her seat and rubbed her leg. Bethany watched in amazement that her little girl began to calm down. That day solidified the relationship between her children. She looked at Juice who put his arms around her and nodded. Trae looked up at him. Juice smiled at him. Bethany walked over to her son and picked up the infant seat. Trae followed her into the clubhouse. She took the baby from the infant seat.

"Kids ok?" Gemma asked.

Bethany nodded. Opie walked over to check on his niece and nephew. Trae looked at his uncle and smiled.

"Mama," he said.

"What baby?" she asked.

"She ok,"

Bethany nodded. Trae nodded back with a very serious look on his face.

"My sissy," he said.

The attitude over his sister was now gone. Bethany watched her son with his sister. Juice walked over to them. He pulled Bethany into his arms again. She sighed heavily.

"You guys ok over here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we have to worry about Trae being irritated with his sister anymore babe," she said.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. It was sad that it took them having something bad happen for her son to decide that his sister was ok but she was going to take it. Ryann began to fuss in the infant seat. Bethany moved to pick her up. Trae went to his dad. Juice picked him up and hugged him tightly. Bethany grabbed a bottle and sat down on a bench to feed her daughter. It didn't take long for an officer to show up on the lot.

"Can I help you?" Clay asked the officer.

"We had a report of shots being fired over here," he said.

"Nope, we had a vehicle that backfired a little bit ago,"

"You sure?"

"Yes sir,"

The officer looked to everyone else on the lot to look for confirmation. They all nodded and agreed to it. The officer left the lot. They knew that they were going to be watched a little closer now at least for a while.

"Baby, maybe you should take the kids home," Juice said.

"Yeah you're probably right," she replied.

"I'll be home in a little while."

"I'm gonna finish feeding her first. Otherwise I won't even make it home,"

Juice nodded. She sighed. Trae looked at Juice.

"Daddy, you come too," he said.

"I'll be home in a little bit. I gotta finish working," Juice said.

Trae shook his head. Juice kissed the side of his son's head.

"Yeah son, I have to work. You'll go home with mommy," he said.

Trae whined on Juice's shoulder. Juice sighed. Clay walked back over where they all were standing.

"Johnny Law ain't leaving anytime soon," Jax said, walking up.

"True, best bet is to head home and call church a little later," Clay said.

Jax nodded. Juice shifted Trae in his arms and nodded.

"I'm gonna head home with my family then," Juice said.

"Fine, you can do the work I need from your house," Clay said.

"Ok."

"Jax will be by with the information I need you to find."

Juice nodded. Bethany finished feeding their daughter. She burped her and moved to put her back into the infant seat. Juice walked to her SUV with her to load the two kids up. He put Trae into the car and buckled him into his seat. He kissed his girl and headed to his bike. He followed her home. She unbuckled Trae and let him run up to the door. She took the infant seat out of the back. Juice pulled into the driveway and turned off the bike. He got off it and walked toward the front door. Bethany followed him.

"Juice," she said.

"What babe," he asked.

"You think that was an isolated incident?"

"Babe, we're safe here. It's all right. We'll take care of it."

Juice sighed. He knew that he was going to have to get her to calm down. It was a very different feeling being on the lot and having something happen like that with your kids there. Juice had never been that scared before. He had been determined to never let anything happen to his kids and there had been no stopping it. He wasn't going to show her that he was scared. He had to keep his cool so that she wouldn't freak out.


	8. Chapter 8

After Trae was in bed that night, she sat on the couch with their daughter in her arms. Juice was hard at work on the computer looking up the information that they were looking for. He knew that he had to have this done by the next day. Clay was counting on him. She got up from the couch to go put their daughter to bed.

"Juice," she said.

"What babe," he asked.

"Today scared the hell out of me,"

"I know babe. It scared me too."

"Our kids should be safe on that lot."

"Baby, I'm working on it. Our kids are safe on that lot."

"No they really aren't anymore. Jesus Juice, we could have lost both of our kids today."

"Bethany, I know. We are all safe though. I am working on it. We will get some information and someone will pay for this."

"Juice, it can't just be retaliation. That's not going to solve everything. If anything it's going to make it all worse."

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"I don't know,"

She sighed. He held one arm out. She moved toward him and sat in his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder while he worked. She leaned back into him.

"Listen babe, I love you and I love our kids. I would do anything to protect you guys. You know the club would protect all of us," he said.

"I know Juice, I love you too," she sighed.

"You just need a good night's sleep."

She rolled her eyes. He kissed her cheek. She reached up to put her hand on his cheek. He smiled. She got up from his lap.

"I'm gonna head to bed," she said.

"All right, I'm gonna finish this. I'll make sure it's all locked up and the alarm is set. Then I'll be in," he replied.

She nodded. He sighed. She kissed him and walked down the hall. She checked in on the kids and then went to the master bedroom. She got ready for bed. She was asleep before Juice came to bed.

He didn't get to bed until 2am. Thoughts of what could have happened kept going through his mind. He couldn't shut it off. It didn't matter that he had triple checked the locks and the alarm. It didn't matter that he had checked on the kids five times before he finally lay down in bed with Bethany, who was sound asleep. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She rolled over into him and snuggled up to his side. He put his arm around her. She moved so her head was on his chest. He started playing with her hair to try and calm himself down.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"Nothing babe, go back to sleep," he said softly.

"I love you Juicey boy,"

"I love you too,"

She yawned. He sighed heavily. She kissed his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head. Her breathing evened out as she fell back to sleep. He was still awake though. He wanted to get up and check on the kids again but with her laying on him, he was trapped. She reached up and put a hand on his face. She gently began stroking his cheek in her sleep. It lulled him to sleep.

A crying baby woke them up the next morning. Bethany got up to get her. Juice rolled over to try and go back to sleep. He was exhausted. It didn't take long before the baby was silent. Juice fell back asleep until his son jumped on the bed.

"Daddy," he said.

"What buddy," Juice yawned.

"Time to get up,"

"Buddy, daddy is tired."

"But daddy,"

Juice sighed. He got up from his bed to go play with his son. He didn't like to see his kids unhappy. Bethany looked up from her spot on the couch feeding their daughter. He yawned again.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey," he replied stretching.

"You sleep ok?"

"Yeah once I fell asleep."

"What time did you come to bed?"

"2am."

"Aww baby. You can go back to bed,"

"Nah, Trae wants me up so I'm up."

"Baby he'll be fine if you go back to bed."

"It's all right."

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch while she found cartoons for their boy to watch. She sighed. Trae moved over by his dad and curled up to watch cartoons with him.

"Trae, daddy is tired, maybe we should let him go back to sleep," she said.

"No mama, I want my daddy," Trae replied.

She shook her head. Trae had always been a demanding little thing. It hadn't changed at all. He leaned on his dad. Juice just shook his head.

"It's all right babe," Juice said.

Ryann finished her bottle. Bethany moved it and moved her daughter so that she could burp her. It didn't take long before Ryann burped. Juice glanced back at his girl. She smiled at him. She put her daughter into the swing and went to make breakfast. She figured since they were all home, she would actually make something.

"What are you doing babe," he asked.

"Making food," she replied.

She got breakfast ready to go. Then she called them to the table. Trae came running in and climbed into his seat. Juice followed him. They all ate breakfast and then Juice had to head off to the lot to give his information to everyone. Bethany had to work on the lot that day so she loaded the kids up and headed into the office. The guys were already in church when she got there. She took the two kids into the office.

"Mama, is Abel coming today?" Trae asked.

"I don't know baby boy," she said.

"Oh."

She kept him entertained in the office while she worked on orders that needed to be entered into the computer system that Juice had put in. Gemma showed up around 10am. She didn't have the boys with her. She walked into the office.

"Hey," Gemma smiled.

"Nana Gemma, where's Abel?" Trae asked.

"With his mommy,"

"Why?"

"She has the day off today."

Trae made a face. Gemma looked at Bethany.

"How's that wedding planning coming?" she asked.

Bethany shrugged. It had kind of been put on hold after the baby was born and with everything that had been going on with the club.

"You aren't planning?" Gemma asked.

"There's been so much going on," Bethany said, "we have kind of put it on hold,"

Gemma nodded.

"Well let's get some planning going today," Gemma said.

"There is a lot going on here today," Bethany said.

"Sweetheart, if you don't take the time to plan this, you won't ever do it. I know you love Juice and I know you love your kids. Let's get this show on the road. I'll help you out. We will get it all planned and then you will be settled."

Bethany knew Gemma meant well but she wasn't sure she wanted the Queen's help with planning her wedding. She worried that the wedding would become more about Gemma and the club rather about her and Juice.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. I know you better than you think," she said.

Bethany looked at her. She tried not to laugh.

"Your wedding will be about you and Juice. I will give you the venue and then you can deal with all the details." Gemma said.

Bethany nodded. The two of them started working on the wedding. Bethany was concerned that Juice was going to be upset that he wasn't part of it. She looked up when he walked into the office.

"Whatcha doing babe?" he asked.

"I insisted she start planning that wedding," Gemma said.

Juice made a face. Gemma looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Isn't that something that we should be doing together?" Juice asked her.

"Well I don't see you in here doing it. You two have been engaged forever."

Juice shrugged. He was content with them taking their time. Gemma shook her head. Juice looked at Bethany. She felt guilty about it. She really wanted Juice to help her plan this whole thing. It was stressful and she knew he wanted to be part of it. She got up and followed him out of the office. He glanced at her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok," he said.

"No it's not. I know you want to be part of this. She just wouldn't let up. You know how she is."

He nodded. He turned toward her and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She looked at him completely speechless.

"I love you. It doesn't matter what happens with the wedding. At the end of it all, as long as I have you and the kids, that's all that matters," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Baby, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She smiled and kissed him again. He ran his hands through her hair.

"Look you are the mother of my kids and the only person I have ever really loved. I am ok with anything you decide we need at our wedding. I just want you to be my wife," he said.

She nodded.

"Hey lover boy, we gotta go," Opie yelled.

Juice rolled his eyes. Bethany chuckled. Juice kissed her again and headed to his bike. She walked back into the office. Gemma looked up at her.

"You two ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Bethany replied.

"Good. I really wasn't trying to cause you two any problems."

"We know that Gemma, it's all right. When it comes to food and checking cake flavors, I want him there,"

Gemma nodded. They continued planning the wedding. They made an appointment for her to check out wedding dresses. She sighed. This was all happening quickly. She had no idea that they were going to go this fast. The appointment was the next afternoon. She would also be checking out tuxes and deciding what she wanted to have the guys wear. It had to go along with their Kutte. The shop they were going to, had been dealing with SAMCRO weddings for years. Gemma swore by them. They would also be able to get in any dress that Bethany had seen and might want.

"Mama," Trae said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm hungry,"

She took a break to get something to eat for all of them. Then the kids went down for a nap. She was thankful that they were asleep. She was going to have a very busy few weeks. The wedding was going to be in two months. She was going to have a lot to do in that time. She had to pick a maid of honor still. She, of course, was going to pick her sister in law. Donna had been there for her so many times that she couldn't see it any other way. She was going to have to ask her later that day. Gemma looked at her. She was also going to ask Tara to be a bridesmaid as well.


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

I haven't abandoned my stories, I just have misplaced the drive that has them saved on it. I am still around and still working on stories as soon as I find the drive. Thank you for your patience as I work on this.


End file.
